


Some FaceGoo Lites of Johnlock

by Sherry (huaxue)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaxue/pseuds/Sherry
Summary: This work is just a Johnlock fluff<(￣▽￣)>
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Some FaceGoo Lites of Johnlock

I'll appreciate it if you like them｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
